Tränen in dunkler Nacht
by Vampire-Jesse
Summary: Pippin erwacht nach einem Albtraum in Lorien und fühlt sich einsam und verlassen. In dunkler Nacht geht er auf Wanderschaft und findet nicht nur Hoffnung, sondern auch den Glauben an sich selbst und seine Freunde wieder.


Ursprünglich für den RingCon-Schreibwettbewerb geschrieben und natürlich verloren. Beta war die wundervolle 'Kruemelmonster'

* * *

**Tränen in dunkler Nacht**

„Gandalf!"

Pippin schreckte hoch aus tiefem Schlaf. Noch immer sah er das Gesicht des Zauberers vor sich, der in den Schatten stürzte.

Schweißperlen rannen über das Gesicht des kleinen Hobbits und brannten in den Augen, ehe sie mit den Tränen eins wurden, die ihm vollkommen unbewusst über die Wangen liefen.

Verwirrt schaute er sich um. Warum schliefen alle friedlich weiter, wenn er hier so herumschrie? Anscheinend gehörte auch der Schrei zu seinem Traum.

Unschlüssig blieb Pippin einen Moment sitzen, doch dann schob er das weiche Fell in welches er sich gekuschelt hatte beiseite und verließ leisen Schrittes das Zelt. Sollten seine Gefährten in Frieden ruhen, auch wenn er heute Nacht kein Auge mehr zu bekommen sollte.

Gedankenverloren wanderte er durch die Nacht. Schritt für Schritt setzte er im feinen Licht seiner Laterne, vorbei an mächtigen Mellyrnstämmen und Wurzeln, die höher als seine Hobbithöhle reichten.

Wenn er nicht das harte doch irgendwie warme Holz unter seinen Füßen spürte, dann war es weiches Moos, weicher als jedes Federbett in dem er je gelegen hatte. Der hohe Wald Lorien schien zu leben und wie Pippin selber zu atmen, mit jeder Minute ruhiger und freier nach dem bösen Traum, der Wahrheit war.

Irgendwann kam Pippin an einen Punkt, wo er nicht mehr weiter konnte und mochte. Müdigkeit hielt ihn davon ab über eine besonders hohe Wurzel zu klettern. Erschöpft ließ er sich rücklings auf das weiche Moosbett sinken. Unter seinen Fingern spürte er die Pflanze, die wahrscheinlich schon ehe er geboren wurde den Boden des Waldes beschützte.

Starr blickte er hinauf, wo Himmel und Baumwipfel sich verbanden und eins wurden. Pippin sah dort oben nichts als Dunkelheit. Der kleine, jedoch helle Kreis seiner Laterne blockte alle anderen Lichter aus und für einen Moment überkam ihn wieder ein Gefühl der Hoffnungslosigkeit. Kein Stern leuchtete herab vom Himmelszelt, um den kleinen Hobbits den Weg zu weisen der noch vor ihm lag.

Warum konnte er die Lichter der Elben nicht sehen hoch droben in ihren Wohnungen?

Ein Schauder überkam Pippin, der bis in seine Zehen zog. Was, wenn sie nicht mehr da waren? Wenn Sauron über Nacht Galadriel besiegt und bereits Tod und Verderben über die Elben eingestürzt war?

Mit pochenden Herzen und einem kalten Schauer auf dem Rücken sprang Pippin auf die Füße. Wild sah er sich um, seine Augen im sanften Lichtschein riesengroß und voller Angst, die sich auch auf seine Stimme übertrug.

„Hallo? Ist da jemand? Bitte, irgendwer, hallo?"

Wieder und wieder drehte Pippin sich um sich selber, verwirrt und außer sich vor Angst. Ein plötzlich erklingendes Geräusch, fast unhörbar für seine Ohren, ließ ihn erneut herumfahren. Aufschreiend ließ er die Laterne fallen, als plötzlich eine Gestalt bedrohlich und fast mit den Schatten verschmelzend vor ihm stand.

Zitternd und nach Halt suchend drückte sich Pippin gegen den starken Stamm des Baumes, als das Licht erlosch. Doch die Dunkelheit, die über ihn und den Fremden kam, zwang ihn vor Angst in die Knie. Leise schluchzend verbarg er sein Gesicht zwischen den Armen.

Vor Schreck schrie er erneut auf, als eine warme Hand ihn zart an der Schulter fasste. Schlanke Finger glitten über seinen Hals und hoben langsam sein Tränen überströmtes Gesicht.

„Warum fürchtest Du Dich junger Halbling? Nichts Böses wird Dir hier widerfahren."

Noch immer außer sich schluchzend, sah Pippin durch einen Tränenflor das wohl schönste Elbenmädchen, welches ihm je zu Gesicht gekommen war. Nicht, dass er bisher viele von ihnen gesehen hatte, doch momentan erschien sie ihm wie ein Engel, der zu seiner Rettung kam.

Langes, goldenes Haar rankte sich in wilden Locken um ein schmales Gesicht, in dem die Augen hell und strahlend leuchteten. Ihr Kleid war aus einem grün, welches fröhlich in der Dunkelheit leuchtete.

Für einen Moment starrte Pippin sie nur an. Er konnte einfach nicht anders, bevor er sich noch immer am ganzen Körper bebend in ihre Arme warf.

Überrascht blieb die junge Elbin bewegungslos sitzen, bis Pippins Leid ihr Herz berührte und sie ihn eng an sich drückte.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Pippin sich soweit erholt hatte, dass Scham seine Angst übertrumpfte und er sich mit roten Wangen von ihr löste.

„Verzeiht." Das war alles was er stammeln konnte, ehe er sich zurück an den Stamm in seinem Rücken lehnte. Erst jetzt bemerkte er die winzige Laterne, die wie ein Stern am anderen Ende des Himmels ein schwaches Leuchten von sich gab. Jedoch reichte es aus, um sehen zu können und Pippin zu beruhigen.

Trotz alledem ihm der Schreck noch immer tief in den Gliedern saß, war seine Stimme schon wieder recht fest, wenn auch etwas tiefer als gewöhnlich.

„Für einen Moment hatte ich das Gefühl ganz allein zu sein, dass niemand mehr da ist außer mir."

Reglos sah die Elbin ihn an. Plötzlich war sein Traum wieder lebendig, wie der Drache aus Feuerwerk an Bilbos Geburtstag. Ohne zu wissen warum, setzte er noch hinzu:

„Vergessen und verloren in der Dunkelheit, wie Gandalf."

Ihre Augen leuchteten silbern und hell, wie ein Stern der nie verging. Sie hielten ihn im Bann genau wie ihre Stimme, die klar und stetig wie der Wind durch die Nacht getragen wurde.

„Niemand wird je vergessen werden. Nicht Gandalf und auch nicht Du. Ihr werdet für immer weiter bestehen."

Pippin lachte bitter auf bei ihren Worten. Wie konnte sie so etwas nur sagen, vor allem, da Gandalf bereits tot war? Wie ein Sturm brachen die Gefühle über den immensen Verlust über Pippin zusammen. Heiße Tränen drohten erneut zu fließen, um ihren Weg in silbrigen Bahnen über seine Wangen zu ziehen. Doch zu sehr lagen ihm Worte auf der Zunge, die vorher wie ein Schwarm Bienen in seinem Kopf herumgeschwirrt waren und so schluckte er sie tapfer hinunter.

„Was geschieht wenn das Böse siegt und meine Freunde sterben. Werde ich Merry, Frodo und all meine anderen Gefährten irgendwann vergessen?"

Pippins Blick schweifte ab in die Dunkelheit, seine Augen voll unsagbarer Traurigkeit.

„Ist das wirklich, was Dich bedrückt, junger Hobbit?"

War es das? Pippin horchte für einen Moment in sich hinein und das verzweifelte Schlagen seines Herzens war ihm Antwort genug.

Seine Stimme war kaum lauter als ein Flüstern, als das was ihn quälte nur so aus ihm heraussprudelte.

„Was, wenn ich der Einzige bin, der nicht mehr heimkommt? Wer wird sich an mich erinnern, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin?"

Die Menschen und der Zwerg waren stark, um die machte sich Pippin nicht die geringsten Sorgen. Legolas war unsterblich und Frodo und Sam hatten einander, sie passten auf einander auf.

Und Merry? Er war immer der Stärkere von ihnen beiden, das wusste Pippin schon immer, hatte er es auch nie zugeben wollen.

Ein Lächeln spielte auf den Lippen des Elbenmädchens und erneut strich sie Pippin über die Wange. Sie umfasste sein Kinn mit ihren schlanken Fingern und zwang ihn dazu, sie anzusehen.

„Niemand weiß was die Zukunft bringt. Nicht einmal Frau Galadriel."

Ihre Stimme plätscherte dahin wie die Wasser der Nimrodel.

„Jedoch werden jene aus der Vergangenheit, die einst waren nie vergehen. Niemand ist verloren solange jemand da ist, der sich um ihn kümmert. Niemand ist vergessen solange jemand da ist, in dessen Herzen wir ruhen."

Voller Inbrunst legte sie Pippin eine Hand auf die Brust, genau über sein klopfendes Herz.

„Genau hier werden wir für die, die uns lieben unvergessen sein."

Hoffnung keimte in Pippin auf. Wie ein Funken, der auf das Feuer übersprang wurde sie stärker, mit jedem Schlag seines Herzens.

Er musste an Frodo denken, der trotz der Bürde die ihm auferlegt wurde so unbeirrbar seinen Weg ging. Er dachte an Sam, der ihm so treu zur Seite stand. Vor allem jedoch dachte er an Merry, seinen besten Freund.

Die kleine Hand der Elbin, die noch immer auf seiner Brust lag, strahlte Wärme und Ruhe aus. Doch das Gefühl von Frieden, das ihn überkam wann immer er an seine Freunde dachte, war viel stärker als alle äußeren Einflüsse.

Pippin konnte diesem Gefühl sogar einen Namen geben und der war Liebe.

Aus Liebe entsprang Hoffnung und diese Hoffnung war es, der die Gefährten zum Schicksalsberg trieb, wo sie das Böse vernichten würden. Er nickte nur und lächelte die Elbin ebenso strahlend an, wie sie ihn. Jedes weitere Wort war überflüssig.

Sein Herz war leicht und sein Kopf war frei von allen trüben Gedanken, als sie ihn den Weg zurück zu dem Zelt der Gefährten führte. Sie ließ seine Hand dabei nicht einen Moment los, als wolle sie sagen, dass Pippin nicht allein sei. Am Eingang trennten sie sich und als Pippin ihr so nachschaute stellte er fest, dass er nicht einmal ihren Namen wusste.

Leise schlich er zurück zu der Schlafstätte, die er mit Merry teilte. Vorsichtig kletterte er unter das Fell mit dem er sich schon zuvor zugedeckt hatte und seufzte erleichtert auf, als sich auch die letzte Anspannung von ihm löste. Die Augen fielen ihm schon zu, ehe er sich richtig hingelegt hatte. Eine warme Hand nahm seine in einen festen Griff, als wolle sie ihn nie wieder loslassen. Pippin zwang sich noch ein letztes Mal die Augen zu öffnen und sah Merry vor sich, der ihn anschaute. Sein Freund erschien hellwach und beobachtete ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. Ich dachte, Du kommst gar nicht mehr zurück."

Die geflüsterten Worte wollten Pippin schon wieder Tränen in die Augen treiben. Tapfer schluckte er und verzog sein Gesicht zu einem Lächeln, Merrys Hand dabei ganz fest drückend. Wie konnte er nur daran zweifeln, dass Merry ihn je vergessen würde?

„Ich werde immer bei Dir sein Merry. Das verspreche ich Dir."

Merry hielt ihn immer noch ganz fest bei der Hand, als Pippin sich endlich einem traumlosen Schlaf hingeben konnte.


End file.
